


"Tapioca Makes Everyone his Sex Slaves"

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Crack, Ducks, Other, Sex Slavery, pimpin, very scary crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the title isn't obvious... well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I was the one who wrote this on the LJ kink meme, since it appeared on tumblr and my best friend sold me out... XDD but I'm pleased it was such a hit(?), you might say. I'm sorry for any emotional trauma.
> 
> Consider this Tapioca his "evil fanmade counterpart", as to avoid scarring your impression of Tapioca forever.

Screams of agony could be heard from the room next door.   
  
"N-No..." Yuki looked nervously to Haru. "I think he's got Akira...! How are we supposed to d-do *anything*?" Panic choked and tripped up his thoughts, his mind too focused on blocking out the horrible images that came creeping through the walls. "I don't... that's horrible... how..."  
  
"Yuki, no." Haru shook his head. "Don't panic. We'll fail."  
  
"Fail? Why would you even  _say_ that? There's nothing we can do anyway, we're trapped here!" Yuki nodded at their wrists, one each shackled to the wall. "How can we get out to save them? Akira's first... but Natsuki..." He gulped, choking on the thoughts of feathers, tears, spit, maybe blood...  
  
"Yuki, don't!" Haru shouted a bit too loud. "If you throw up, we'll--"  
  
Too late.   
  
"Yuki..." Haru had begun to feel the panic by now, his look of determination and reassurance wavering. His eyes lost their smiley glitter in the muted room. Peeling, dusty-yellow wallpaper, starting to spin hopelessly, the cries of pain blending into color and taking shape, Yuki's red hair swirling around, the ceiling...  
  
"We have to do something... you're right Haru..."  
  
"I didn't say anything, Yuki... but you're right! Feel better!" He shook Yuki with his one free hand, which made his face start matching the walls again.   
  
"Ha-Haru no, wait..." He tried to focus. "We need to break these cuffs... but how?"  
  
"Hmm..." Haru looked around the room, pushing Yuki slightly to keep him away from the space where he was sick. He kept swaying a little bit, so Haru kept patting him as his eyes darted around the room for a solution, his usually upbeat focus trying to revive itself. "... Aha!" He pointed to the door, which was left open a crack. "More duckies pass by... we'll wait for another one!"  
  
"What...? Duckies...?" Yuki said wearily, " _more_ ...? Haru, there's only Tapioca... o-or so I hope..." Yuki glanced down at the scars on his thighs, places where the fabric of his pants had been ripped off. Beak marks, each wider than the last, moving closer between his legs. "Wh-What if... what if there are more of them... what if Tapioca laid more eggs, and all his children will... oh, god..." Yuki's face turned pale again. "I--"  
  
"No, Yuki." Haru bopped him on the head with his water gun. The ducky bastard hadn't been clever enough to take it. "Don't think."  
  
"Haru... that's unrealistic, we  _need_ to think... what are you...?"  
  
Yuki watched in awe, as a duck came waddling into their room. Haru's water gun had done its job, and was now commanding the duck to release their shackles.   
  
"It works on animals...?" Yuki asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yep! This one!" Haru smiled, jumping up to undo Yuki's binds. "Come on! We can do it!"  
  
Yuki nodded, hopes of saving Natsuki and Akira from any fearful, feathery penetration finally rising in him. "Good job, Haru... you're right. Let's hurry!"  
  
_I can do this..._ Yuki thought, his heart leaping up into his throat as he raced down the hall with Haru close by his side. I _'ll rush and open the door as fast as I can...!_


	2. Part 2

"Don't touch him, Tapioca!" Yuki yelled, his voice leaping a few octaves as his heart sprung up to meet it.    
  
"Quack!" Tapioca turned his head sharply, his beady eyes glazed over with anger and lust. He had just removed his beak from Natsuki's neck, leaving a blaring red mark on his fishing-tanned skin.    
  
"Y-Yuki? Haru?" Natsuki looked up, almost in a state of shock. His eyes darted between them, his legs jittering restlessly. Tapioca had his feathered glory seated on Natsuki's waist, aching to pound him mercilessly.    
  
"Natsuki!" Haru shouted, shooting his water gun at Tapioca.   
  
"Quack quack!" Tapioca swiftly flew away from the water, ascending in a feathered frenzy to smack Haru's gun away with his ironically non-chicken cock. The blast hit Natsuki, and his eyes closed as Tapioca flew towards Yuki.    
  
"N-No!" Yuki fell to the floor, wrestling with the psychotic beast as it bit and beat his face, wings and teeth battering and biting fiercely. "Haru! S-Save Natsuki!"   
  
"Yuki!" Haru yelled, gasping in horror. "I--!"   
  
"Save Natsuki, and help Akira!" Yuki yelped, as Tapioca bit down into his shoulder, drawing blood.  _"_ _**Now** _ _, Haru!"_   
  
Haru ran to Natsuki, grabbing his gun from the floor and then quickly freeing him. "Move!" He squirted Natsuki with water again, and Natsuki did as he was told, running to the door and standing there motionlessly to wait for his friends. Haru turned, stumbling in horror for a moment at the sight of Akira.   
  
"H... Haru..." Akira managed, "I'm alright... help Yuki!" His hands were tied behind his back, his pants torn up in all the necessary places for Tapioca's lust to be satiated. He was bleeding, bruised throughout his body. Red beak marks were scattered about his luscious Indian skin.   
  
"Akira, no!"   
  
"Yes!" He shouted, "save Yuki! You can both help me!"   
  
"AAAGHH!" Yuki cried out in pain, as Tapioca's horrible ducky tongue slid into the open wound in his shoulder.  _"H-Haru!"_   
  
_"Yuki!"_ Haru shrieked, rushing over and kicking Tapioca in a blinded rage. Tapioca flew into the wall, his wing crunching with a sharp quack of bewildered pain. He laid on the floor, squirming in a slur of angry quacks.    
  
"T... Tapioca..." Akira said weakly, "I never imagined... never dreamed... you would do such horrible things to me... and now you call me a dirty, unclean Indian? You... how could you?"   
  
"Quackkkkk..." Tapioca snarled, his beady eyes closing as he passed out.   
  
"Yuki..." Haru lifted his bleeding friend up as best he could, Yuki's shoulders dipping a bit as he fumbled to hold him right. "U-Uhm, you're... stop being slipperly, Yuki..."    
  
"I-I'm fine, Haru... thank you." Yuki breathed in, smiling softly. "We're safe... we'll be okay now..."    
  
Haru smiled broadly, and squished Yuki's face against his. "Okay! Okay!"    
  
Yuki laughed slightly. "H-Haru, my face is fine..." he blushed, turning away. "Don't...!"   
  
Natsuki blinked, looking around the room. "... What are you two doing...?!" He said in disbelief, "did you kill it?" He looked at Tapioca's mangled, winged body in the corner.   
  
"N... No, Natsuki." Akira shook his head. "They stopped him... Tapioca went mad. He tried to enslave us all for... his devious purposes. The pressure of being an organization's icon left him starved for more personal attention... I had neglected him, paying more attention to my task even as I held him in my arms..." Akira teared up. "Tapioca... why...?"    
  
"... It's not your fault..." Natsuki sighed, untying Akira's wrists with a disgusted glance at his maimed body. "You couldn't have known this would happen. The duck was probably diseased..."   
  
"I..." Akira bowed his head. "... These wounds will heal with time... all of them, I pray..."   
  
"They will." Natsuki nodded, helping him up. "Come on, everyone. Out."   
  
The four of them left that room, never to return. As they walked away, another duck peered out the doorway to watch them.    
  
"Quack..." Its beady eyes gleamed with the prospect of revenge. He quacked once more, and many more of his brothers and sisters emerged from the darkness.    
  
The spawn of Tapioca will never forget.


End file.
